heatherstvfandomcom-20200214-history
Heathers (TV Series)
}}Heathers is an anthology television series based on the film of the same name written by Daniel Waters. The first season, consisting of ten episodes, premiered October 25, 2018 on the Paramount Network. Synopsis :Main article: Season One Based on the cult classic film from the 1980s, the show follows Veronica Sawyer, as she braves the politics of high school and struggles to connect with her “friends,” the cruel yet popular Heathers. Along the way, she meets a mysterious transfer student, JD, who may point her fate in a completely different direction. Cast :Main article: Category:Characters :Main article: Category:Cast Main *Grace Victoria Cox as Veronica Sawyer *James Scully as JD *Melanie Field as Heather Chandler *Brendan Scannell as Heath "Heather" Duke *Jasmine Mathews as Heather McNamara Recurring *Shannen Doherty as JD's mom *Selma Blair as Jade Duke *Casey Wilson as Lexi Anne *Nikki SooHoo as Betty Finn *Cameron Gellman as Kurt *Cayden Boyd as Ram *Jeremy Culhane as Dylen Lutz *Jesse Leigh as Peter Dawson *Romel De Silva as Kyle *Adwin Brown as Seth *Annalisa Cochrane as Shelby Dunnstock *Christina Burdette as Jesus Julie *Birgundi Baker as Lizzy Jackson Episodes :Main article: Category:Episodes Production Development On August 27, 2009, Sony Pictures Television announced that Heathers was to be adapted for television to air on Fox. Mark Rizzo was hired to write the series, and Jenny Bicks was to co-produce with Lakeshore Entertainment.Variety - Fox, Sony TV look to revive 'Heathers' The program was described as a modernized version of the original story, and all characters from the film were expected to be scripted into the adaptation.Perez Hilton - Without Winona? It's Official! Heathers To Live Again On September 12, 2012, it was announced that the television network Bravo would begin developing a Heathers reboot unrelated to the earlier announcement by Sony Pictures Television. The storyline was to pick up twenty years after the events of the film when Veronica returns home to Sherwood, Ohio with her teenage daughter, who had to contend with the next generation of mean girls, all named "Ashley". They were to all be the daughters of the two surviving Heathers. Neither Ryder nor Slater were attached to the project.The Hollywood Reporter - Bravo Developing 'Heathers' Reboot, 4 More Scripted Dramas (Exclusive) However, in August 2013, Bravo declined to order the series.Buzzfeed - The Dream Of The "Heathers" TV Show Is Dead Again On March 16, 2016, TV Land ordered a newly developed iteration of the series described as an anthology dark comedy set in the present day. The series is set to be written by Jason Micallef and Tom Rosenberg, and Gary Lucchesi will executive produce for Lakeshore Entertainment.Deadline - ‘Heathers’ Anthology Series Based On the Movie In Development At TV Land On January 13, 2017, Heathers was ordered to series at TV Land.The Hollywood Reporter - 'Heathers' Anthology Ordered to Series at TV Land In March 2017, it was reported that the series was moving to the Paramount Network.The Hollywood Reporter - 'Heathers' Reboot, Alicia Silverstone Comedy Switch Networks in Viacom's Paramount Push (Exclusive) Aubrey Binzer, the series' costume designer, grew up watching the original movie and "wanted to pay homage to the movie’s iconic outfits without slavishly copying them." She describes how she used color to establish a connection between the source material and the revamped version.The New York Post - Modern-day 'Heathers' don't wear scrunchies anymore Casting Filming Gallery Multimedia Images |-|Logos= Heathers_Original_Logo.png|Original logo Heathers_Logo_1.jpg Heathers_Logo_2.jpg Heathers_Logo_3.jpg|Latest logo |-|Promotional Posters= Season_One_Teaser_1.jpg Season_One_Teaser_2.jpg Season_One_Teaser_3.jpg Season_One_Teaser_6.jpg Season_One_Teaser_7.jpg Season_One_Teaser_8.jpg Season_One_Teaser_9.jpg Season_One_Teaser_10.jpg Season_One_Teaser_11.jpg Season_One_Teaser_12.jpg Season_One_Teaser_13.jpg References Category:Browse Category:Season One